


Snow

by Elvarya85



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers go to the park, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki is living in the tower, M/M, Mentions of Cap, Mentions of Pepper, Tony and Loki are adorable assholes, and have a snowball fight, and just be generally cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvarya85/pseuds/Elvarya85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers go to the park. It doesn't turn out entirely as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some Frostiron in the snow, and then this happened. I dunno, I kinda like it ^_^

It was January and the Avengers were in the middle of a public outing in the park, one which both Phil and Pepper had insisted Tony attend. Tony claimed that Phil just wanted to flirt with his boyfriend - to which Phil replied that he could flirt with Clint whenever he damn well pleased - but Pepper insisted that Tony needed the good PR. It was a way for the press to see Loki out and about in a nonthreatening manner.

Most people were still reeling from the discovery that Loki was a.) living on Earth, b.) living in the Avengers tower, and c.) dating everyone’s favorite genius billionaire. He and Loki had made themselves pretty scarce ever since photos (plus a few embarrassingly explicit text messages and one mortifying drunken voicemail from Tony) were leaked. 

When he’d been approached about the outing, Tony had rolled his eyes and groaned, refusing to give a definite answer either way, but Loki took his hand, grinning and saying that it sounded like fun, so that kind of decided it.

So they were in the park. Clint had quickly scrambled up a tree and was now dropping snow on Phil, who was standing at the base of the tree and begging him to ome down. Natasha was sitting on a bench with Bruce, she sipping some hot chocolate while he drank some kind of tea he liked from some cafe that no one had ever heard of ever. They were watching Phil and Clint, laughing occasionally as Phil went through several tactics to get Clint out of the tree and looking generally helpless. Thor had disappeared, probably chasing a squirrel or making snow angels or something. And Tony and Loki were strolling along, hand in hand, not really saying much, just enjoying the bright day and the fresh air (because neither had left the tower for about three weeks).

Cap couldn’t make it, apparently. Lucky bastard.

Anyway, it was around then that a snowball arced through the air and hit Tony squarely in the back.

He spun, automatically barking, “Barton!”

Clint’s laughter came from the same tree. “Wasn’t me, Stark!”

Tony scanned the area, noticing a styrofoam cup sitting, abandoned, beside Natasha, who was now alone on the bench. Another snowball soared through the air from behind another tree. “Bruce!” he shouted, pulling Loki off the path and ducking them behind the collapsing remnants of some kid’s snow fort.

Tony quickly packed together a snowball and peaked over to throw it, ducking out of the way as another snowball struck right where his face had just been.

“Looks like we’re pinned down, babe,” he said, grinning at Loki and packing together another snowball. “We may have to fight our way out.”

Loki smirked at him and began packing together his own snowballs. “Then fight, we shall.”

Tony chuckled and continued making snowballs, then glanced over at Loki, considering. The trickster was currently focused on making a small pile of ammunition for their battle. He didn’t even see it coming when Tony scooped up some snow and dumped it right on his pretty little head, taking off running before Loki had even fully comprehended what had happened.

“Stark!” Loki shouted, stumbling to his feet and running after him as snowballs flew at them from multiple directions. It seemed to be all the Avengers against the two of them. Tony was going to have a serious talk with Phil and Pepper about what exactly a “public outing” entailed because he did _not_ sign up for a snowy ambush!

But those thoughts were interrupted when Loki caught up to him, tackling him to the ground and landing on top of him in a head. Loki grinned triumphantly, scooping up some snow and dumping it on Tony’s head as revenge.

Tony sputtered and laughed, pushing Loki’s wet hair out of his face and kissing him as another snowball flew and hit them in the face.

“That one came from my brother,” he murmured, still on top of Tony. To most it probably looked like they were still making out, but Loki had that scheming look in his eyes. “He is behind the tree by the green bench. Bruce is hiding in the small ditch on the other side of the path. Barton is still in the tree, with Phil behind it. We can probably take them out, easily, though I’m not certain where Natasha has gotten off to...”

There was suddenly a low voice in Loki’s ear. “She’s right here,” Natasha whispered, then shoved an entire handful of snow down the back of Loki’s shirt, causing the comical sight of Loki squirming and convulsing, trying to get rid of the cold, glaring at the two of them while they laughed at him. 

“Babe, you come from the land of ice and frost. Can’t you stand this?” Tony laughed, arching an eyebrow at him challengingly.

“Careful, Tony, I’ll freeze some of your more personal bits if you don’t watch your tongue.” But Loki was smiling, so Tony knew he was in the clear.

“Okay, we surrender!” he shouted to the other Avengers. “Who’s up for shawarma? I’m beat!”

He took Loki’s hand and started walking back towards the cars, knowing that the press was watching them closely, and there’d no doubt be pictures of him and Loki making out in the snow on the cover of all the tabloids tomorrow. He didn’t care, let them gossip and speculate. He had the hand of a gorgeous man clasped in his own and he was heading out for shawarma with the people who had become his family. He really didn’t care about much at the moment.

And he was totally okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, here or on tumblr!
> 
> <http://frostirons.tumblr.com/ask>


End file.
